The Wizard of Paws
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: the story of "The Wizard of Oz" with a Hanna-Barbera twist. And if anyone asks if a certain character is going to be in this, you will NOT get an answer, because I can NOT stand questions like that.
1. Attack of the Teenage Fangirls

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a take on one of my all time favorite movies (if not all time favorite), "The Wizard of Oz." All the characters you encounter, except for Shawn Smith, belong to Hanna-Barbera. Shawn belongs to me. Also, it should be noted that this story takes place __**before**__ my story "Trick or Treat," and after "Surprise Visit."

* * *

_

It was a beautiful summer day in Jellystone Park. Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, and the rest of Yogi's Treasure Hunters were at the park on a well-earned vacation from treasure hunting. The SS Jelly Roger had received a transmission a couple of days ago from Ranger Smith's sixteen-year-old niece, Shawn (who was the daughter of his criminal twin brother). She was bringing her friends, The Impossibles, to Jellystone Park for a much needed vacation. They had been on a whirlwind music tour that involved not only playing sold out concerts, but also catching criminals and dodging fangirls that were practically foaming at the mouth trying to get a piece of one of the boys. Fluid Man had just about _had_ it! Lately, whenever the boys encountered a horde of screaming girls, he'd start twitching.

"I don't know about you guys," he said, once Coil Man landed the Impossi-Jet at Jellystone Park, "but I seriously need a break! I don't know if I can take much more of this!"

"I don't think it's the crime fighting that's getting to you, Fluey," Multi Man said. "I think it's the screaming teenage girls. I think a week's worth of peace and quiet will do us all some good."

"If it's peace and quiet you want, peace and quiet you'll get," Shawn said, taking Multi's hand, and leaning against him for the moment. "Uncle John said Jellystone Park was in the middle of their slow season."

"Sounds good to me," Fluey said, stretching.

The foursome saw Yogi and the gang in the distance, and walked toward them, and everyone began the obligatory introductions.

"Isn't this exciting, oh father of fathers!" Auggie Doggie exclaimed, happily. "We get to spend our vacation with my all time favorite of favorite music groups!"

"Take it easy, Auggie, my star struck son of sons," Doggie Daddy said, calmly. "After all, they're on vacation, too."

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted, flopping down in a nearby chair. "The last thing I want to do right now is give out any autographs. I'm ex_haus_ted! I don't need to be hounded by autograph hounds!"

Fluey then realized what he said, and then turned to Auggie, Doggie Daddy, and Huckleberry Hound.

"Uhhh, no offense meant, fellas," he said.

"None taken," Huck said.

"Don't worry about a thing, boys," Ranger Smith said. "We'll all make sure you get nothing but peace and quiet while you're here."

Unfortunately, even though it _was_ the slow season, there were still a few tourists at the park. One particular family consisted of a father, a mother, a seven-year-old son, and a sixteen-year-old daughter. The father felt his kids were "too civilized" and decided to take the whole family on a camping trip. Of course, the daughter _hated_ it. She and her mother were taking a walk down by the lake.

"Just look at this lake!" the mother gushed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"No," the girl sulked. "We could've gone to Hawaii, but _nooooo_, Daddy just _had_ to drag us out into the middle of nowhere!"

"But, dear, look at the lake," the mother said. "You could take a chair out here and soak up some sun. It'll be just like the beach."

"No it won't. There aren't any cute lifeguards around!"

The mother gave up, and started back for the RV, followed by her moping daughter. On the way back, the girl happened to see the Impossibles walking down one of the park's trails, and she suddenly started hyperventilating. Then, she let out an excited squeal and grabbed her mother's arm.

"Mother, Mother, Mother, Mother!" she yelled. "I need quarters! Lots and lots and lots of quarters!"

"What on earth for, dear?" the mother asked.

"I can't explain now!" the girl yelled. "I just have to make a _lot_ of _very_ important phone calls!"

The mother surrendered her purse and the girl dashed off to find the nearest pay phone.

The next morning, Shawn went over to the Ranger Station. Ranger Smith was already there, going through the park records to see what had been going on at the park while he was off treasure hunting with Yogi and the others.

"Morning, Uncle John!" she called.

"Good morning," Ranger Smith said, looking up. He was a little surprised to see the boys weren't with her. "Where are the boys?"

"Multi said they were going to go down to the lake," Shawn replied. "They may not get much to do much surfing, but at least they can still soak up the sun."

Ranger Smith nodded, and he was about to say something when suddenly, the two of them heard the sound of buses rolling into the park. The two of them looked out the window, and sure enough, there were at least five large charter buses entering the park.

"What in the world?" Ranger Smith asked.

"I thought you said this was the slow season," Shawn said.

"It is," Ranger Smith said. "Come on. We'd better check this out."

Both Shawn and Ranger Smith dashed out of the ranger station and into Ranger Smith's jeep. As they were driving toward the bus parking lot of the park, they could hear the sound of thundering feet, as well as frantic screaming and high pitched squealing.

"What in the world is _that_?" Ranger Smith shouted.

"The mating call of the American Teenage Fangirl," Shawn said. "We'd better get to the lake and quick!"

Ranger Smith put the pedal to the metal and took off toward the lake. Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough.

As the Impossibles were sitting by the late, soaking up some sun and relaxing, they heard something that sounded like thunder in the distance.

"Hey, do you fellas hear that?" Multi asked. "You think it's thunder?"

"Sounds more like a herd of stampeding water buffalo to me," Coiley said.

Suddenly, from that thunderous noise came screams and high pitched squeals.

"_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

"Oh _no_," Fluey groaned. "It's not a herd of stampeding water buffalo, Coiley. It's worse. It's a herd of stampeding FANGIRLS!"

And if that were their cue, at least a thousand teenage girls came around the bend, and charged for the boys, screaming, squealing, and practically foaming at the mouth. Immediately, the boys got up, and started running from them as fast as they could. They knew these types of fangirls weren't going after autographs. They were going after pieces of clothing, locks of hair, eyes, wisdom teeth, and quite possibly an arm or a leg if the boys weren't careful!

"I don't know what's more dangerous!" Coiley shouted, as the boys were running from the mob of shrieking banshees. "Facing some of the world's most diabolical crooks, or encountering rabid teenage fangirls!"

"I'd go with the fangirls," Fluey replied.


	2. Twisted

While the Impossibles were being chased by their fans, Huck, Yogi, and Snagglepuss were working on putting together Huck's latest invention.

"Okay, fellers, just slide it in easy," he said, as he and Snagglepuss pushed on a side panel while Yogi, working from underneath, guided it into place.

"Yeeeowwww!" Yogi shouted, suddenly. "You got my finger!"

"Well, heavens to hardware!" Snagglepuss shouted. "Why don't you get your finger out of the way?"

"What kinda contraption are ya working on now, Huck?" Snooper asked as he, Blabber, Quick Draw, and Doggie Daddy came into the room.

"This is a wind machine," Huck said. "I designed it to give us a little ol' boost in case we need to get somewhere in a hurry."

"Does it work?" Blabber asked.

"Well, I've still got to get some bugs out of it," Huck said.

Before anything else could happen, the Impossibles dashed on board the SS Jelly Roger, and into the room Huck was working in, and slammed the door shut.

"I think we lost them," Coiley said, breathlessly.

"I hope so!" Fluey shouted. Then he started twitching a bit. "I don't think I can take it anymore!"

"What's the matter, fellers?" Huck asked.

"Yeah," Yogi said, noticing Fluey's odd behavior. "I got an itch to ask about that twitch!"

"It's a fairly recent thing," Coiley said. "Fluey suddenly starts twitching like that whenever a mob of screaming girls gets a little too close."

"That's why we need a vacation," Multi said. "I don't know where they came from, but there were about a thousand of them chasing us a few minutes ago."

"Hopefully we lost 'em," Fluey said, and he started scratching at his arm furiously. "I think I might be allergic to rabid fangirls. I'm starting to get hives even _thinking_ about them!"

"What you need is some good ol' peace and quiet," Huck said. "You fellers are welcome to hide out from those girls in the ship."

"Thanks, Huck," Multi said.

"Come on, Blab," Snooper said. "Let's go keep an eye out for these said rabid teenage fangirls."

"Okay, Snoop," Blabber said. "But I think they're blowing it out of proportion. How bad could a bunch of teenagers girls be, anyway?"

Obviously, Blabber had never encountered a mob of screaming teenage girls before. He, Snooper, and Quick Draw were on one of the park trails, away from the Jelly Roger, when they suddenly saw a large cloud of dust heading for them.

"What the . . . . ." Snooper said.

"What _is _it?" Blabber shouted.

"I thin maybe it's a sand storm," Quick Draw said.

"Since when do sand storms squeal like little piggies?" Snooper asked. "Must be those teenage fangirls the Impossibles were talking about."

"I'll go stop them!" Quick Draw shouted. "How difficult can it be to stop a bunch of teeny-agers, anyway?"

Quick Draw then jumped from the ship, ran toward the alleged sand storm, and held his left front hoof out.

"Now hooooollllllllld on thar!" he shouted at the girls. Unfortunately for him, the girls weren't about to stop until they reached their goal, and they weren't going to let anyone or anything get in their way. The girls ignored him completely, and before Quick Draw could do anything about it, the horde of girls trampled him.

"Oooch!" he moaned. "That smarts!"

While the girls raced for the SS Jelly Roger, the Impossibles were laying low, in the bunks. Yogi, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, and Huck were hanging out with them, trying to figure out this bizarre twitch of Fluey's.

"Looks like he ate a whole mess of Mexican jumpin' beans if you ask me," Huck commented.

"No, I think I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown," Fluey said. "I swear, if this keeps up with those girls, I'm gonna lose it!"

"Personally, Fluey, I think you're exaggerating," Multi said.

"Well he _does_ have a point," Coiley pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Well, you guys know we're crime fighters working undercover as rock singers," Coiley said. "When we're not fighting crime, we're playing sold out concerts all over the world. And when we're not playing concerts, we're dodging fangirls."

"What do you do when you're not dodging fangirls?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Fight crime," Fluey said. "And even when we _are_ on vacation, we're on duty. I tell ya, I'm getting sick of it! I need a break!"

"I'll say you do," Huck said. "What with you havin' the twitches and all. You stay right here, and I'll get you some of my Great-Great Grandma Huckleberry's chicken soup."

"I have to tell you, that is one big-hearted hound dog," Coiley commented as Huck left the room.

"Come on, let's go see if those girls are close," Multi said.

"I think I'm gonna stay here," Fluey said, and he began twitching slightly. Multi and Coiley nodded, and left.

"Boy, you sure have it bad, don't you?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Normally, I can take it, but it's been nothing but catching crooks and dodging the crazy fans lately," Fluey said.

"I don't think you're using your head about these girls," Yogi said. "You've got to be like me and use the ol' noodle. After all, I'm smarter than the average bear!"

"Then how come Mr. Ranger always catches you stealing picnic baskets, Yogi?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Well . . . ." Yogi said, clearing his throat. "Erm, Mr. Ranger is just . . . . . smarter than the average ranger, I suppose."

"I don't see what you're so afraid of, anyway, Fluey," Snagglepuss commented. "It's just a bunch of girls. Adolescent young women. Delicate blossoms of young ladies, even!"

"Sure, but these delicate blossoms can rip you to shreds if you don't watch it," Fluey said. "And who said I was afraid of them? I'm not afraid of them!"

"What you need is a good, strong dose of courage!" Snagglepuss went on. "Like me! I'm not scared of man or beast! I'm a big, brave, mountain of a lion, and that's no lyin'!"

"Boo," Huck said, simply, as he walked into the room, carrying a bowl of his Great-Great-Grandma Huckleberry's chicken soup.

"Yiiiipe!" Snagglepuss shouted, jumping at least ten feet in the air.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" Huck asked.

"Don't ever _do_ that!" Snagglepuss shouted, once he landed.

"Not scared of man or beast, huh?" Fluey said, knowingly. Boo-Boo stifled a chuckle.

"Come on, fellers," Huck said. "Let's go finish workin' on my wind machine."

And with that, Huck left the soup, and he, Yogi, and Snagglepuss exited the room (stage left, even!) Fluey let out a frustrated sounding groan, and practically collapsed onto the bunk.

"Brother," he said. "I'm surprised Ranger Smith doesn't kick us out of the park!"

"No, he wouldn't do that," Boo-Boo said.

"There are times when I just wish we could get a little peace. Everywhere we go, it's the same thing. Play concerts, catch crooks, run from the fans, play concerts, catch crooks, run from the fans . . . . . ooohhh, it's too much! I can't take it any longer! I'm only sixteen! Sixteen is too young to have a complete mental breakdown!"

"Gee . . . . . you're really stressed out, aren't you?"

"Stressed out is putting it mildly, Boo-Boo. I feel like I'm becoming completely unglued!"

Fluey got up, and left the bunks for the moment. He went outside, and leaned against the boat's railing for a minute or so. At least it was a _little_ calmer than it had been. Boo-Boo followed and stood on an old crate. He noticed Fluey was staring up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," Fluey said. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh . . . . something my mom used to tell me. She used to tell me stories about this fantasy land, far, far away. She said in a place like that, all you had to do was follow a rainbow, and if you believed hard enough, you'd find that land. I used to look for rainbows every time it rained, especially after my parents died. But I never did find out what was on the other side, and I gave up chasing rainbows. But I don't think I ever stopped believing that somewhere, there was that fantasy land my mom talked about. I know it has to be somewhere."

Fluey and Boo-Boo continued to watch the sky for a little while. Since it seemed calmer, the two of them left the ship, and started walking down one of the park trails, just enjoying the peace and quiet, when suddenly, a series of piercing shrieks broke them out of their thoughts.

"THERE'S ONE NOW!" one girl shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"_SQUEEEEEEEEEE!_" the others screamed.

"Uh oh . . . . ." Boo-Boo said, nervously.

"Holy Mesopotamia," Fluey groaned. "Run for it!"

And the chase was on. Fluey and Boo-Boo ran as fast as they could, but those girls were gaining on them. They had to think fast. Finally, Fluey started climbing up a tree to get away from them. Boo-Boo followed, and they didn't stop climbing until they reached a high branch. The girls stopped and stood at the base of the tree.

"If they start climbing this thing, I'm gonna jump," Fluey said.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Boo-Boo said, clinging to the branch for dear life. "It's a long way down!"

Thankfully, the girls didn't start climbing (none of them wanted to ruin their manicures just for the sake of an autograph).

"Now what?" one girl asked.

"He can't stay up there forever," another said. "We'll wait for him to come down!"

"Why do I have the feeling we're gonna be stuck up here all night?" Fluey moaned.

"Can't you just switch to your superhero mode?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Not without Multi and Coiley. And they can't switch over without me."

Boo-Boo just nodded. It was about all he could do. Finally, after four hours, the girls finally gave up.

"Forget it, he's not gonna come down," one whined.

"Let's go find the other two," another said. "Maybe _they'll_ be nicer to us!"

"Yeah, after all, they'd be _nothing_ without us!" a third yelled. "After all, _we_ buy their records!"

The girls then left, trying to track down Multi and Coiley. Once they were sure the coast was clear, Boo-Boo and Fluey started climbing down.

"You know something, Boo-Boo, if they weren't girls, I'd . . . . ." Fluey started, but he didn't get the chance to finish that sentence. He suddenly heard his wrist communicator beeping. And that did it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He had reached his boiling point. He let out what sounded like a mix between a groan and a scream, and suddenly ripped his communicator off his wrist, and threw it to the ground as hard as he possibly could, without even looking to see who was contacting him. He just knew it was Big D calling in with a crime fighting assignment.

"That's _it_!" he yelled, and he began stomping off. "I've had it! I'm through!"

"Fluey, wait a minute!" Boo-Boo called out, grabbing the communicator, and chasing after the dark-haired Impossible.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Boo-Boo!" Fluey yelled. "I can't _take_ it anymore!"

"But where are you going?"

"As far away from here as I can get! Even if I have to go all the way to the Himalayas, I've just _got_ to get away from all this! I just can't stand it! I _need_ a break, and no one will let me have it!"

"They'll let you have it all right!" a voice said, coming from Fluey's communicator. "Your pals, your boss . . . . . they'll let you have it right in the kisser!"

"Top Cat?" Boo-Boo asked, looking at the TV screen on the communicator watch.

"In the fur," Top Cat said.

"How'd he tune in to _this_ channel?" Fluey asked, dumbfounded. As far as he knew, only Big D, the other two Impossibles, and agents who worked at the Secret Security Headquarters had access to that particular channel.

"Your pal, Calvin, gave me the coordinates," Top Cat said, using Coiley's real name. "He and I go way back. His mom's a close, personal friend of mine."

"But what are you doing calling _me_?" Fluey asked.

"Your pals are looking for you," TC continued. "I called the treasure hunters to check in, and Yogi and the gang told me you were having some troubles. What I don't get is why you, a superhero, are running away."

"I'm _not_ running away!" Fluey shouted, defiantly.

"Well, you're running away from your problems," TC pointed out. "Trust me, kid, problems never get solved by running from them. I don't blame you for being stressed out, you and the other two are constantly on the go, busting bad guys, entertaining millions of fans, and running from mobs of shrieking banshees, and you do this without having any time off. You're stressed, you're tense, you're ready to throw in the towel. You're just a kid, and your life is practically all work and no play!"

"You said it," Fluey replied. "Look, Top Cat, this is the only way I can get a break! All I want to do right now is just go far, far, _far_ away . . . . . and maybe never come back at all."

"You're forgetting one thing," TC said. "Your friends, and your family."

"Heh," Fluey said. "_What_ family? The only family I've got is my Aunt Tillie, who isn't even my real aunt!"

"Okay, okay," TC said. "But at least think about it for a minute. If you split the scene with plans on never coming back, it's the end of the Impossibles. Now they _could_ up and replace you in the band, but without you, Coil Man and Multi Man can't become Coil Man and Multi Man! You know you three can't access your powers when you're separated! And you said this Aunt Tillie is the only family you have. Did you ever think that maybe _you're_ the only family _she_ has? Think about it. What would she do if she knew you were just gonna leave home forever without telling her about it, huh?"

"Yeah, Fluey," Boo-Boo said. "I'm sure it would break her heart."

"Now, you wouldn't want to do that, would you?" TC asked.

"Well no, but . . . . ." Fluey started.

"But nothing!" TC shouted. "You've got responsibilities that you just _can't_ ignore. Now march yourself back and face your problems like a man!"

And with that, TC signed off. Fluey stood there for a moment or so, thinking about it. Then he heaved a sigh, took his communicator from Boo-Boo, and strapped it onto his wrist.

"Come on, Boo-Boo," he said. "We'd better start heading back."

Meanwhile, back at the SS Jelly Roger, Yogi and the gang were doing their best, trying to keep the fangirls at bay, but it wasn't easy. The girls were shrieking their hands off, surrounding the SS Jelly Roger, and practically rocking it back and forth.

"I've heard of rocking the boat, but this is ridiculous," Huck said.

"I wish they'd cut it out, already!" Snooper shouted.

"Yeah!" Blabber commented. "I think I'm getting seasick!"

"If these girls weren't girls, I'd up and kabong them!" Quick Draw shouted.

"What are we going to do about them, dear old frazzled father?" Auggie asked.

"Beats me, Auggie my son of sons," Doggie Daddy said.

"We'd better do something," Ranger Smith said. "The other tourists are starting to complain about the noise!"

"I think the only way to stop them is to give ourselves up!" Coiley shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea, one third of the favorite singing trio of mine," Auggie said.

"Indubitably," Doggie Daddy agreed. "They're likely to rip you boys to pieces!"

"Won't they ever give up?" Snooper shouted, in order to be heard over the screaming fangirls.

"Yeah, once they get their hands on us!" Multi shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Huck shouted, suddenly. "I think I just had me a brainstorm!"

And with that, Huck dashed out of the room. Seconds later, he returned with his wind machine. He pushed a button on it, and pulled a lever. The machine was activate, and it began producing a slight breeze.

"I'm sure a little wind will keep them back," Huck said. "I'll just produce enough to discourage them a little."

Little by little, Huck increased the power on his wind machine, and soon, it started to push the girls away from the ship. The girls were all yelling and whining about their hair being messed up.

"And I just had my hair done at the beauty parlor!" one whined.

"Oooooh, this _so_ isn't worth it!" the girl who had started this mess in the first place groaned. "Let's get out of here!"

And with that, all the girls ran back to the tour bus that brought them, and the girl that started the mess went back to her family's campsite, determined _never_ to do this again!

"Looks like that about takes care of _that_!" Snooper shouted.

"You can shut off your machine now, Huck," Ranger Smith said.

"All righty," Huck said, and he began pulling on the lever to stop his machine, but the lever was stuck.

"Hmmm," he said. "Appears to be a might stuck. I'll get it, though. All it needs is a good, strong tug!"

Huck then spat into his hands, and rubbed them together. Then, he grabbed the lever with both hands, and pulled on it as hard as he could, grunting with the effort.

"One . . . . more . . . . good . . . . . pull . . . . oughta . . . . . do it!" he shouted, straining, and he gave that lever a good yank. Unfortunately, the lever broke off in his hands, and he tumbled backward in summersaults until he smashed into the wall.

"They just don't make levers like they used to," he said.

"I think we've got a bigger problem," Multi said. "With that lever broken, the wind machine is running out of control!"

That happened to be true. Huck's wind machine was generating heavy winds faster and faster until the winds started swirling around, blending together, forming an enormous funnel cloud.

"Heavens to hurricanes!" Snagglepuss shouted. "It's a tornado! A cyclone! It's a twister, even!"

"How do you get rid of that thing, Huck?" Blabber shouted.

"Shuckens, I never thought of _that_," Huck said, sheepishly. "I guess we just have to let it run it's course. Uh huh huh."

"Everybody head for Yogi's cave!" Ranger Smith ordered. "That's probably the safest place we can go!"

And with that, Yogi and the gang raced off the SS Jelly Roger and headed directly for his cave.

Ten minutes after the crew abandoned ship, Fluey and Boo-Boo returned from it, trying to fight against the strong wind that was blowing.

"Hey man, I've heard of gone with the wind, but this is a little too much!" Fluey shouted.

"That storm sure came on suddenly, didn't it?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Yeah, man!"

The duo finally made it to the ship and climbed aboard, only to find the place empty.

"Where is everybody?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Maybe they went to find shelter somewhere else until the storm's over," Fluey said. "I don't think it's a good idea to stick around here."

"We should head to Yogi's cave."

"Lead the way then."

Fluey and Boo-Boo were about to leave the ship when suddenly the wind blasted the glass right out of one of the portholes, smacking Fluey right in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.


	3. Somewhere Over the the Rainbow

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Amethyst City is being used instead of the Emerald City because I don't want to rip off the original movie *too* much_

_

* * *

_

"Fluey, Fluey, wake up!" Boo-Boo shouted, shaking the dark-haired teenager's shoulder. Fluey let out a moan, and slowly began coming to his senses.

"Ooooh my head . . . . ." he groaned.

"Are you all right?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Fluey said, trying to get his bearings, but it wasn't easy, considering it felt like the SS Jelly Roger was moving. He happened to look out the porthole, and saw nothing but the swirling wind. Immediately, he jumped to his feet and ran to the porthole.

"Whirling whiplash!" he yelled. "Hey, Boo-Boo, I think we're actually _inside_ that cyclone!"

"We're not the only ones," Boo-Boo said, nervously, and he pointed out another porthole. "Look!"

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Fluey shouted, once he got a good look at what Boo-Boo was pointing at.

It was a witch, riding on a broomstick. It didn't look like any witch Fluey had seen before, though. She had green skin, and she wore a long black dress and cape, which flapped in the wind, a black pointed hat, and a pair of what looked like blue sequined boots. As she flew, she began cackling. As she cackled, the airborne SS Jelly Roger began spinning around faster and faster. Since it started spinning so fast, our heroes forgot all about that witch.

"Hold on, Boo-Boo!" Fluey shouted as he ran toward the ship's wheel, trying desperately to steer it. "Something tells me we're gonna be in for a hard landing!"

Boo-Boo gulped, and grabbed hold of the wheel himself, and helped Fluey try to steer, but it wasn't any use. The cyclone they were caught up in was too strong.

"Brace yourself!" Fluey shouted.

The cyclone then dropped the SS Jelly Roger to the ground, and it landed with a loud CRASH! Boo-Boo and Fluey were a bit dazed, but otherwise, all right.

"Are you okay, Boo-Boo?" Fluey asked, pulling the little cub to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so," Boo-Boo said. "How about you?"

"I've gone through worse," Fluey said, shrugging. "Come on."

Fluey and Boo-Boo left the ship, and looked around. They found they were in a strange land. A strange, yet very colorful land. The road was made out of yellow bricks, and every single house was on the small side. Boo-Boo would have no trouble getting inside, but Fluey knew he'd definitely have to duck to avoid banging his head in the doorway.

"Where are we?" Boo-Boo asked.

"I don't know," Fluey said. "But I get the feeling we're not in Jellystone Park anymore!"

Fluey and Boo-Boo continued to look around, until suddenly, what appeared to be a giant bubble came floating toward them. Once it reached the ground, the bubble popped, and a man appeared. He looked like some kind of magician, wearing a green robe and stereotypical green wizard's hat. Both the robe and the hat had gold stars appliqued on them. Actually, he reminded Fluey and Boo-Boo of Ranger Smith.

"Now, I'm positive we're not in Jellystone anymore," Fluey said, as the man approached him and Boo-Boo.

"Are you a good wizard, or a bad warlock?" he asked.

"Who, me?" Fluey asked. "Uhhh, I'm not a wizard, _or_ a warlock. I'm an Impossible."

"Oh," the magician said. Then he pointed to Boo-Boo. "Then is this the wizard?"

"I'm not a wizard," the little bear said. "I'm Boo-Boo."

"I see," the magician said. "Hmmm. I'm a little confused. See, the Munchkins called me because a new wizard has just dropped a boat on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the boat, and here you two are, and there's the Wicked Witch of the East. Or what's left of her."

The magician directed Fluey and Boo-Boo's attention to where the SS Jelly Roger crashed. Sticking out from underneath it were a pair of black and white striped stockings and blue sequined boots.

"Wow, talk about a smash hit!" Fluey shouted.

"And all the Munchkins want to know if you're a good wizard or a bad warlock," the magician said.

"But I'm _not_ a wizard," Fluey said.

"Yeah," Boo-Boo said. "Wizards are old and they have long white beards."

Suddenly, the group heard laughing from out of nowhere. Both Boo-Boo and Fluey looked around to see who, or what, it was.

"Did I say something funny?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Yeah, man, what _was_ that?" Fluey asked.

"Those were the Munchkins," the magician said. "And they're laughing because I _am_ a wizard."

"You are?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Well, sorcerer, actually," the magician said. "The Sorcerer of the South to be precise. The whole old wizard with a long white beard stereotype is nothing but pure Hollywood."

"Yeah, okay," Fluey said. "Hey, listen, if you don't mind me asking, uhhh, what are Munchkins, anyway?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you," the Sorcerer said, leading Fluey and Boo-Boo toward the center of the road. "Come on out, everybody, and meet your heroes!"

As soon as the Sorcerer said that, the Munchkins started to come out. Fluey and Boo-Boo noticed several of them looked familiar. They looked like Auggie Doggie, Blabber Mouse, Yakky Doodle, Ding-a-Ling Wolf (Hokey Wolf's little sidekick), Pixie and Dixie, Atom Ant, Shag Rugg (from "The Hillbilly Bears"), Lambsy (from "It's the Wolf"), Touche Turtle, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Punkin Puss, Mushmouse, So-So (Peter Potamus's monkey friend), Sneezly Seal, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Baba Looey, and Benny the Ball (from "Top Cat"), just to name a few. Suddenly, a blur came out of nowhere and began bouncing around the walls of the buildings and the road.

"_Ping-ping-ping!_" the blur shouted as it went around the area a couple of times. Finally, it skidded to a halt, and there stood a Munchkin who looked a great deal like Ricochet Rabbit.

"_Ping-ping-ping!_" he shouted again. "Mayor of the Munchkin City at your service. Welcome, heroes, to Munchkinland, in the county of the land of Paws."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," the Munchkin who looked like Blabber said. "Don't you think we should find out if she's really, _really _dead? I mean, just to be sure."

"I weel check, I thin," the Munchkin look-alike of Baba Looey said, as he walked over to the SS Jelly Roger and inspected the witch's feet.

"Is she really, really dead?" the Yakky Doodle look-alike Munchkin asked, waddling over.

"Si, she ees dead all right," the Baba Looey Munchkin said. "I don't thin she's getting any deader."

"My fellow Munchkins," the mayor stated, "this is a day of independence for all of us. So let the joyous news be spread, the wicked ol' witch is finally dead!"

All the Munchkins cheered and started a chorus of (what else?) "Ding-Dong The Witch is Dead" in celebration. But the celebration was interrupted when a burst of smoke exploded onto the scene. All of the Munchkins panicked, and ran off. When the smoke cleared, there stood a man wearing a purple robe, red gloves and a red aviator's helmet and goggles. He was accompanied by a yellowish dog with black ears, and bat wings on his back. As a matter of fact, the man and dog bore a striking resemblance to Dick Dastardly and Muttley.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but who are they?" Fluey asked, as Boo-Boo nervously latched onto his leg.

"Those are the most dastardly denizens in Paws," the Sorcerer said. "The Wicked Witch of the East's brother, the Wicked Warlock of the West, and one of his Flying Muttleys."

"Don't you mean flying monkeys?" Boo-Boo asked.

"No, Muttleys," the Sorcerer said. "And I should warn you, he's much worse than his sister!"

"All right, which one of you runts killed my sister?" the Wicked Warlock of the West asked, and he walked right up to Fluey and Boo-Boo. "Ah ha! I'll bet it was you two, wasn't it?"

"Gee, Mr. Warlock, sir," Boo-Boo said, nervously. "It was just an accident. We didn't mean to kill your sister! Honest we didn't!"

"Yeah, man, it's kind of hard to control a ship when you're swept up into a cyclone!" Fluey shouted, prying Boo-Boo from his leg and picking up the little cub.

"Oh, a smart aleck, eh?" the Warlock said, glaring at Fluey. "Well, wise guy, I can cause accidents too!"

"Aren't you forgetting your sister's boots?" the Sorcerer asked.

"Ahhh, the sapphire boots," the Warlock said. Then he laughed. "Once I get those boots, then you and that little fuzzball will be sorry!"

The Warlock and the Flying Muttley went toward the SS Jelly Roger to his sister (or what was left of her). But the minute he got there, the sapphire boots disappeared from the Witch's feet. Her stockings curled up, and slid underneath the boat.

"What?" the Warlock shouted.

"Snazza razzen frazzen huh?" the Flying Muttley asked, completely surprised.

"They're gone!" the Warlock yelled. "All right, Sorcerer of the South, where are my boots? You give them to me or I'll . . . ."

"Too late, Warlock," the Sorcerer said. "There they are, and they're going to stay there, too."

Both Fluey and Boo-Boo looked down toward where the Sorcerer was pointing. To their complete shock, they found Fluey was now wearing the sapphire boots.

"Tremblin' transistors!" Fluey shouted.

"Oh boy . . . . ." Boo-Boo said.

"All right, you," the Warlock said. "Give me those boots! They belong to me, and I'm the only one who knows how to use them! You give them back to me or I'll . . . . ."

"Don't take those boots off for anything," the Sorcerer said to Fluey. "They have to be extremely powerful. Otherwise, he wouldn't want them so badly."

"Keep out of this, Sorcerer!" the Warlock yelled. "Or I'll fix you as well!"

"Ridiculous," the Sorcerer said. "You have no power here, Warlock!"

"Yeah, so scram, before someone drops a boat on you, too," Fluey said. The Warlock suddenly got a nervous look on his face and he and his Flying Muttley looked skyward, as if they were expecting another boat to drop down on them any minute.

"All right, all right," he said. Then he turned to Fluey and Boo-Boo. "I may not be able to deal with you here and now as I'd like, twerp, but you and the fuzzball just try to stay out of my way. I'll get you wise guy!"

"Snazza frazza razzen and your little bear, too!" the Flying Muttley said. Then he started snickering wheezily while the Warlock cackled madly, and the two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once they were gone, all the Munchkins started to get up.

"Well, I'm afraid you two have made a bad enemy out of the Wicked Warlock of the West," the Sorcerer said. "So the sooner you get out of Paws altogether, the better."

"I'd give anything to get out of Paws altogether," Boo-Boo said. "But which is the way back to Jellystone Park?"

"Yeah, I don't think we can go back the way we came," Fluey said.

"I know how you can get back!" the Munchkin look-alike of Auggie Doggie shouted. "You should go see the great and powerful Wizard of Paws! He might know how to send you back!"

"Wizard of Paws, huh?" Fluey asked. "Is he a good wizard, or a bad wizard?"

"Very good, but very mysterious," the Sorcerer said. "He lives in the Amethyst City which is quite a ways from here. The Munchkins will see you two safely to the border of Munchkinland. Just be sure not to take off those boots, or else you'll be at the mercy of the Wicked Warlock of the West."

"How do we start for the Amethyst City?" Fluey asked.

"All you have to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road," the Sorcerer said. "It will take you right to the Amethyst City."

"But . . . . but what happens if . . . . ." Boo-Boo started.

"Just follow the Yellow Brick Road," the Sorcerer said, and he suddenly turned into a bubble, and floated off.

"Boy, people come and go so quickly here, don't they?" Fluey asked. "Well, come on, Boo-Boo. Let's get started."

And with that, Fluey and Boo-Boo started down the Yellow Brick Road with the Munchkins behind them, calling their goodbyes to their heroes, and wishing them luck on their journey to find the Wizard of Paws.


	4. New Friends

Fluey and Boo-Boo had been walking down the Yellow Brick Road for quite awhile. As they were walking, they came across a cornfield, and found the Yellow Brick Road went in two separate directions.

"Oh swell," Fluey said, sarcastically. "That's just great. _Now_ which way do we go?"

"We could always flip a coin," Boo-boo suggested.

"Pardon me," a voice asked. "But that way down there is a very nice way to go."

"Uhh . . . . who said that?" Fluey asked, looking around.

"I think he did," Boo-Boo said, indicated a scarecrow in the cornfield, which looked an awful lot like the smarter than average Yogi Bear himself. It was pointing down the road to the right.

"Boo-Boo, don't be ridiculous!" Fluey shouted. "Scarecrows can't talk!"

"It's mighty pleasant down that way, too," the voice said, and suddenly the scarecrow was pointing down the road to the left. Fluey stared at it, strangely.

"Boy, I'd better have my eyes examined," he said. "I could've sworn that thing was pointing in the other direction."

"Of course, people do go both ways," the voice said once more, and this time, both Fluey and Boo-Boo saw the scarecrow point in both directions.

"Okay, either I'm cracking up, or that thing really _did_ move!" Fluey shouted.

"Yeah, you _did_ say something, didn't you?" Boo-Boo asked the Scarecrow. The scarecrow shook his head, and then smiled, and nodded his head.

"Hey, man, are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?"

"I _can't_ make up my mind," the Scarecrow said. "See, I haven't got a mind to make up. I haven't got a brain up here."

"How can you talk if you don't have a brain?" Boo-Boo asked.

"You know . . . . . I don't know," the Scarecrow said. "But lots of people who don't have brains to an awful lot of talking, dontcha think?"

"He's got a point there," Fluey said.

"Hey, listen," the Scarecrow said. "You don't suppose you could maybe get me down from here? It's kinda uncomfortable standing out here all day with a pole up your back!"

"Sure, no problem," Fluey said. He put down his guitar, climbed over the fence, and walked over to the scarecrow. "You got any ideas how to do this? I don't have much farm experience."

"Well, I'm not one to ask about ideas," the Scarecrow said. "But I've got a hunch if you bend the nail down in the back, I'll be down in time for lunch, hey-hey-eee!"

"Gotcha," Fluey said, and he bent the nail down. The minute he did, the Scarecrow fell off the pole and onto the ground. Some of his stuffing came out as well.

"Whoops," he said, picking up a hunk of straw. "There goes some of me again."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Not at all," the Scarecrow said, stuffing the straw into his shirt. "I just pick it up and put it back in again."

The Scarecrow then stood up and stretched. A couple of crows were heard in the distance and they began coming toward the cornfields. The Scarecrow waved his arms, trying to scare them off.

"Boo!" he shouted at them. "Come on, scram! Get outta here! Shoo!"

The crows cawed (though it sounded like they were laughing at the poor Scarecrow), and flew away.

"Shee!" the Scarecrow shouted. "I'm such a failure! Whoever heard of a scarecrow that couldn't scare crows? I sure could use a brain. If I had a brain, I'd be smarter than the average scarecrow!"

"Well, I don't know about that," Fluey said. "If the Scarecrows back where we come from could walk and talk, those birds would be scared speechless!"

"Where do you come from?" the Scarecrow asked.

"Jellystone Park," Boo-Boo answered. "And we want to get back there so badly, we're going to see the Wizard of Paws to help us."

"Wizard?" the Scarecrow asked. "You mean a magical type wizard? You think maybe if I went with you to see this wizard, he'd give me a brain?"

"I don't know," Fluey said, shrugging.

"But even if he didn't, you wouldn't be any worse off than you are now," Boo-Boo pointed out.

"But maybe you shouldn't come with us," Fluey said. "I've got a wicked warlock mad at me and you might get into trouble."

"I'm not afraid of any ol' wicked type warlock!" the Scarecrow shouted. "I'm not afraid of anything! Well, except maybe a lighted match."

"Yeah, I don't blame ya," Fluey said.

"But I'd face a box full of 'em if it would get me some brains," the Scarecrow said. "I'm willing to do anything for a chance to be smarter than the average scarecrow! Won't you please take me with you?"

Fluey and Boo-Boo looked at each other, as if they were thinking it over. Then they turned to the Scarecrow.

"You're in, man," Fluey said.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" the Scarecrow shouted, jumping up. "At last I'm gonna get me some brains!"

"Hey, man, take it easy!" Fluey shouted as the Scarecrow slumped over suddenly. He wasn't very steady on his legs, that was for sure.

"You're not starting out very well, Mr. Scarecrow," Boo-Boo said.

"Don't you worry, I'll try," the scarecrow said. "To Paws?"

"To Paws," Boo-Boo said, and the trio began heading down one of the paths toward the Amethyst City.

As our heroes were walking down the Yellow Brick Road, they found their way toward an apple orchard, and not a moment too soon.

"Perfect timing," Fluey said, walking up to one of the trees. "I'm starving!"

Fluey reached up and plucked an apple from the tree. He was about to bite into it when the tree grabbed the apple back and smacked him in the hand.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Hey, man, what gives?"

"What do you think you're doin'?" the tree asked.

"Hey, lighten up a little," Fluey said. "We've been walking awhile and I was hungry, so . . . . . wait a minute, what am I doing? I'm talking to a tree!"

"You were hungry, huh?" the tree asked. "Well, how'd you like it if someone came along and pulled somethin' offa _you_?"

"Man, I forgot for a minute this isn't Jellystone Park anymore!" Fluey shouted.

"Come on, let's get outta here," the Scarecrow said. "Besides, you fellas don't want any of _these_ apples, anyway!"

"What's the matter, fatso?" the tree asked. "My apples ain't good enough for ya?"

"Let me level with ya, pal," the Scarecrow said. "Who wants to bite into an apple and find little green worms?"

"Why I oughta . . . ." the tree began and he reached out two of his branches to try to strangle the scarecrow. The trio then began running away from the group of trees. The scarecrow then turned to Fluey and Boo-Boo.

"Watch this," he said. "Here's how you get apples from these trees."

The scarecrow then turned to the trees, crossed his eyes at them, stuck out his tongue, stuck his thumbs in his ears, and wiggled his fingers at the trees.

"Nyah-nyah-nyah!" he taunted.

The trees weren't very amused at the scarecrows antics, and they began tossing apples at him. Fluey and Boo-Boo ducked to avoid getting clobbered with them. The scarecrow didn't mind getting hit, though. After all, it didn't hurt him. He _was_ made of straw, after all. After a few minutes of being pelted, Fluey and Boo-Boo began gathering up the apples. As Boo-Boo was gathering, he came across what looked like a foot. The foot was attached to a leg, and the leg was attached to what seemed to be a statue of a hound dog, made out of blue tin, and he looked an awful lot like Huckleberry Hound. Boo-Boo knocked on the dog's leg and started up at it.

"Hey, Fluey! Mr. Scarecrow!" he called out. "Look at this!"

"Wow, dig that, a tin hound dog!" Fluey shouted.

"Ollllcnnn," a voice said.

"Did you say something, Mr. Tin Hound?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Ollllcnnn," the Tin Hound said.

"I think he said oil can," Fluey clarified.

"Oil can what?" the Scarecrow asked.

"No, I think he means this oil can," Fluey said, grabbing an oil can sitting on a nearby tree stump. He tested it to make sure it was working, and then he began oiling the Tin Hound's joints. After some major squeaking, the Tin Hound began to move.

"Oh thank goodness!" he shouted. "Thanks a million for comin' by, fellers. I've been standin' here forever!"

"How'd you end up like that, anyway?" Fluey asked as he continued to oil the Tin Hound's joints.

"Well, about a year ago," the Tin Hound said, "I was choppin' down that tree right over there, and then it began to rain. And right when I was in the middle of a chop, I rusted solid, and I've been that way ever since."

"Hey, fella, be glad I don't have access to my superpowers," Fluey commented as he finished up the oil job. "Then you'd _really_ be in trouble!"

"Anyway, you're perfect now," Boo-Boo said.

"Perfect, huh?" the Tin Hound asked. "Go and bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect."

Boo-Boo shrugged, and knocked on the Tin Hound's chest. The foursome then heard Boo-Boo's knock echo back.

"Beee-yoo-tee-ful!" the Scarecrow shouted. "What an echo!"

"It's empty," the Tin Hound said. "The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart."

"No heart?" Fluey, Boo-Boo, and the Scarecrow said in unison.

"No heart," the Tin Hound sighed. "All hollow."

"Gee, that's too bad," Boo-Boo said. "You know, we were just on our way to see the Wizard of Paws to get Mr. Scarecrow a brain, and to ask him to help me and Fluey get back to Jellystone Park. Maybe if you come with us, he'll give you a heart!"

"Well suppose the Wizard of Paws wouldn't give me one when we got there?" the Tin Hound asked.

"He has to," Boo-Boo said. "We've already come a long way, and . . . . ."

Before Boo-Boo could go on, he was interrupted by a dastardly sounding cackle, and a wheezy snicker. The group turned toward a small cottage behind them, and saw the Wicked Warlock of the West on the roof, with his Flying Muttley beside him.

"You call that long? Why, you've only just started!" he shouted. Then he turned to the Scarecrow and the Tin Hound. "Helping the young man along, are we, gentlemen? Well, it would be best to stay away from him, and his little fuzzball. Or I'll stuff a mattress with you, Scarecrow! And I'll use you for a beehive, Tin Hound! All right, Muttley. Let them have it!"

"Razza snazza frazzen play ball, Scarecrow!" the Flying Muttley shouted as a fireball appeared in his paws, and he hurled it at the Scarecrow. The fireball hit the ground and burst into flames. The Scarecrow began panicking, and the Warlock cackled, while the Flying Muttley wheezily snickered. The Tin Hound took the funnel off his head and began putting it over the flames while Fluey was trying to stomp them out. By the time the fire was out, the Warlock and Muttley were gone.

"I'm not afraid of the likes of him!" the Scarecrow shouted. "Don't worry about a thing, Fluey. I'll make sure you and Boo-Boo get to the Wizard safely, whether I get a brain or not. Stuff a mattress with me, will he? Pheh!"

"I'll make sure you and Boo-Boo get to the Wizard," the Tin Hound said. "Whether or not I get a heart. He'll use me for a beehive, huh? Bah! Let him try to make a beehive outta me!"

"Gosh, you guys are the best friends anybody could ever have," Boo-Boo said.

"Yeah, man!" Fluey agreed. "But I can't help get the feeling I know you guys from somewhere."

"Yeah, me too," Boo-Boo said.

"I don't know how that could be," the Scarecrow said, shrugging.

"Me neither," the Tin Hound said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," Boo-Boo said. "We know each other now, right?"

"Right," Fluey said.

"Right," the Scarecrow said. "So . . . . to Paws?"

"To Paws!" the Tin Hound shouted, and the foursome went off on their way.

After leaving the apple orchard, our heroes found themselves in a dark, creepy forest. Boo-Boo grabbed onto the Scarecrow's hand, and leaned against him, nervously.

"I don't like this forest," he said. "It's dark and creepy."

"I'm with you, Boo-Boo," the Scarecrow said. "Though I'm not sure on this, but it'll probably get darker before it gets lighter."

"Do you think we'll run into any wild animals?" Boo-Boo asked, nervously.

"We might," the Tin Hound said.

"Wild, man," Fluey said. "Like lions and tigers and bears."

"Lions?" Boo-Boo asked.

"And tigers?" the Scarecrow asked.

"And bears," Fluey said, nodding.

"Oh my!" the Tin Hound shouted.

Before the foursome could get any farther, they heard a ferocious sounding roar in the distance, and suddenly, a pink mountain lion (who bore a striking resemblance to Snagglepuss) appeared before them, growling. Boo-Boo and Fluey ran behind a tree (Fluey wasn't taking chances on dealing with a lion without access to his powers), but the Scarecrow and the Tin Hound wound up running right into one another, and falling to the ground.

"Roar! Growl! Snarl, even!" the lion shouted. "Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Put up your dukes! Your duchesses! Your Jack of Clubs, even!"

"Shoo, shoo," the Tin Hound said, nervously. "Go on and leave us alone!"

"What's the matter, what's the matter?" the lion asked. "Scared? Afraid? Tell me something, what's the expiration date on that can? Come on and fight, you pile of scrap metal! You, too, you lopsided bale of hay!"

"Now that's getting a little personal, lion," the Scarecrow said.

"Yes it is," the Tin Hound agreed. "Why don't you get up and teach him a lesson?"

"And what's wrong with _you_ teaching him?" the Scarecrow asked.

"Well, err, ahhh, I hardly know him," the Tin Hound shrugged.

"You can't talk to my friends like that!" Boo-Boo shouted, coming out of his hiding place for the moment.

"Growl! Snarl, even!" the lion shouted, glaring at the little bear. "I'll fix you, you little pipsqueak!"

"Uh oh!" Boo-Boo shouted, and he began running from the lion. The lion started chasing him until Fluey stepped out, and bopped the lion over the head with his guitar, El Kabong style.

_KA-BONG!_

"Why dontcha pick on somebody your own size, you big bully!" he shouted.

"Yeeeow-ow-ow-ow!" the lion cried in pain. "What was that for? What was that _for_? I didn't hurt him!"

"Well, you could've," Fluey said. "What's the matter with you, anyway? Going around picking on a defenseless little cub like that . . . ."

"Well, heavens to Mergatroid, you didn't have to hit me, didja?" the lion shouted, then he began whining. "Just don't hit me again!"

"Just as I thought," Fluey said. "You're nothing but a great big coward, aren't you?"

"You're right, I _am _a coward!" the lion cried. "I even scare myself! I don't have any bravery, confidence, courage, even! I haven't even slept for weeks!"

"Have you tried countin' sheep?" the Tin Hound asked.

"I'm afraid of sheep!" the lion wailed.

"Gee, that's too bad, Mr. Lion," Boo-Boo said. "Do you think maybe the Wizard of Paws could give him some courage, Fluey?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Fluey said. "We're on our way to see the Wizard to get the Tin Hound a heart and the Scarecrow a brain. Why don't you come with us?"

"But wouldn't you feel degraded being seen with a cowardly lion?" the Lion asked, wringing his tail in his hands (paws?) "I know I would!"

"No, of course not," Boo-Boo said. "Come on, everybody, let's go see the Wizard!"

And with that, the five friends continued down the Yellow Brick Road.


	5. The Amethyst City

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: there's a scene in this part that features cameo appearances couple of non-Hanna-Barbera characters. Amanda belongs to DollGirl, Erin C. belongs to coopergal24, Erin T. belongs to yours truly, and Jenny belongs to JENNY-87. The character "Wende" is named after a very good friend of mine._

_

* * *

_

Unknown to our heroes, as they travelled down the Yellow Brick Road, they were being watched by the Wicked Warlock of the West and his Flying Muttley. And the Warlock wasn't happy.

"Drat, drat, and double drat!" he shouted. "That boy is a stubborn one! He's not going to listen to warning, eh?"

"Snazza frazza razzen not a chance," the Flying Muttley said.

"Heh, well, then, too bad for him. I'll just have to take care of that smart aleck kid now instead of later. I can't wait to get my hands on those boots! With them, my power will be the greatest in all of Paws! I'll rule the world, and I'll be rich, rich, rich!"

The Warlock was interrupted by a painful sensation in his leg, as the Flying Muttley bit down on it.

_CHOMP!_

"All right, all right, Muttley!" he shouted. "I mean _we'll_ be rich!"

"Snazza frazzen razzen, that's better!" the Flying Muttley said, letting go of the Warlock's leg and snickering. The Warlock then grabbed a can from the shelf, twisted the lid off, and poured some of it into a small pouch.

"Here, Muttley," he said, giving the Flying Muttley the pouch. "Those goody-goodies are going to have to cross the poppy field to get to the Amethyst City. Take that sleeping dust and sprinkle it over the poppies. It'll put the lot of them to sleep!"

"Snazza frazzen razzen, yes sir!" the Flying Muttley shouted, taking the pouch. Then he began flapping his wings, and he flew out the window.

"Rah da-da-da-da-da-da, rah da-da-da-da-da-da, rah da-da-da-da-da-da-daaaaahhhh!" he sang as he flew (that's the original "Wicked Witch of the West" music he's singing, by the way).

The Flying Muttley flew toward the the poppy field, and emptied the contents of the little pouch onto the flowers. Then, he snickered wheezily and flew away. Once he was gone, our heroes arrived at the field, and stopped for a moment when they saw a giant purple castle in the distance.

"Hey, that must be it!" Fluey shouted.

"Gosh, it's so beautiful," Boo-Boo said.

"So what are we standing around waiting for?" the Scarecrow asked. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted, and the group began running through the field of poppies toward the Amethyst City.

The Scarecrow and the Tin Hound had an early lead, while Fluey, Boo-Boo and the Lion, seemed to be slowing down a little. The Scarecrow and the Tin Hound stopped for a moment at the top of the small hill, and stared at the Amethyst City in awe.

"Ain't that a sight," the Tin Hound said. "Y'all should see it from here!"

Finally, Fluey, Boo-Boo, and the Lion arrived to the top of the hill. Boo-Boo yawned, and started to lie down. As soon as he did, he fell asleep immediately.

"Oohhhh . . . ." Fluey said, stifling a yawn. "Man, what's going on? I'm so sleepy all of a sudden."

"Wait a minute, Fluey, you can't stop now!" the Tin Hound shouted. "We're nearly there!"

"Sorry, fellas," Fluey said, drowsily. "I just gotta stop . . . . . just for a minute . . . ."

Fluey yawned again, and began to lay down in the poppies. Once he was down, like Boo-Boo, he fell asleep instantly.

"Uh oh," the Scarecrow said. "This isn't good!"

"Heavens to Mergatroid," the Lion yawned. "A little cat nap doesn't sound too bad, now that I think about it . . . . ."

"Oh no, don't you start that, too!" the Scarecrow shouted.

"Right," the Tin Hound said. "We've got to try to carry Boo-Boo and Fluey!"

"I don't know if I can carry Fluey," the Scarecrow said. "I _might_ be able to carry Boo-Boo, though."

"Well, let's give it a try," the Tin Hound said.

The Scarecrow and the Tin Hound both grabbed Fluey's arms and pulled. As they were doing that, the Lion fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Oh wouldja look at him?" the Tin Hound said. "This is terrible!"

"And this isn't gonna work," the Scarecrow said. "The kid's nothing but dead weight now. There's got to be a spell going on here!"

"It's the Wicked Warlock's doin'!" the Tin Hound shouted suddenly. "HELP! HELP!"

"There's no use screaming, Tin Hound!" the Scarecrow shouted. "Nobody's gonna hear you! Then again, it couldn't hurt. HELP!"

The Scarecrow and the Tin Hound started screaming for help at the tops of their voices, until a strange bubble floated by. Inside the bubble was the Sorcerer of the South. He had heard the Scarecrow and the Tin Hound's cries for help, but they didn't notice the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer then waved his magic wand, and snow began falling.

"Hey, Scarecrow," the Tin Hound said. "It's snowin'."

"No, it isn't," the Scarecrow said. Then he looked around, and realized something. "Hey, it _is_ snowing! Maybe that'll help! No . . . . no, it won't help."

As the Scarecrow was standing there, being indecisive, Fluey, Boo-Boo, and the Lion were beginning to wake up. They sat up, and looked around, confused at the wacky weather.

"Huh, whattaya know?" the Scarecrow said. "It _does_ help!"

"Heavens to fahrenheit!" the Lion shouted. "Unusual weather we're having. Ain't it?"

"What happened to the Tin Hound?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Uh oh," Fluey said, getting a look at the Tin Man. "Looks like he rusted in the snowfall. Come on, guys, give me a hand!"

While Fluey, Boo-Boo, the Scarecrow, and the Lion got to work oiling the Tin Hound's joints, the Wicked Warlock of the West and his Flying Muttley were watching them through the Warlock's crystal ball.

"Muttley, you nincompooch!" the Warlock shouted, bopping his canine comrade on the head with his fist. "You didn't use enough sleep powder on those poppies! Oooohhh, if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself!"

And with that the Warlock stormed into another room of his castle, and hopped into an old World War I biplane. Once he started it up, he took off outside, heading toward the Amethyst City, cackling madly.

Meanwhile, once our heroes oiled the Tin Hound, they left the poppy field, and went right up to the gates of the big, purple city. Fluey grabbed hold of a chord and pulled as hard as he could. A bell rang out, and a small, circular door opened.

"Now hooooolllllld on thar!" a horse doorman (who bore a remarkable resemblance to Quick Draw McGraw) shouted. "Who rang that bell?"

"We did," our heroes said in unison.

"Can't you read?" the doorman asked.

"Read what?" Boo-Boo asked.

"The notice!" the doorman shouted. "It's right there, plain as the nose on my face! It's right over . . . . ."

The doorman pointed at a spot on the door, and realized there _wasn't_ any notice there. He ducked back down for a moment or so, and returned with a sign of some sort. Then, he went back inside, slamming the little door behind him.

"Bell out of order," Fluey said, reading the notice. "Please knock. Well, when in Rome . . . . ."

Fluey then grabbed hold of the door knocker and banged it against the big, purple door as hard as he could. The circular door opened, and the doorman appeared once again.

"That's more like it," he said. "State your business!"

"We want to see the Wizard," the quintet said, in unison. Upon hearing _that,_ the doorman nearly fell out of the door.

"Now hooooolllllld on thar!" he shouted. "Nobody can see the Wizard! Even _I've_ never seen him!"

"Then how do you know there is one?" Boo-Boo asked. The doorman didn't have an answer for that one.

"Look, fella," Fluey said. "I think you're being . . . . ."

"Now hoooolllllld on thar!" the doorman shouted. "I'll do all the thinnin' around here! And doooooon't you forget it!"

"Come on, man!" Fluey shouted. "We've just _got_ to see the Wizard! The Sorcerer of the South sent us."

"Prove it," the doorman said.

"Well, he's wearing the sapphire boots the southern type sorcerer gave him," the Scarecrow said. Fluey took a couple of steps back so the doorman could get a better look at his feet.

"Now hooooollllllld on thar!" he shouted. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? That thar are a different story! Come on in!"

The doorman ducked back inside, and the big doors opened. Our heroes walked inside the Amethyst City and saw various characters walking about, all wearing shades of purple. As our heres were looking around, they heard the sound of an old fashioned car horn, as well as some sputtering. They turned, and found an old Model T car coming toward them, being driven by an orange dog who looked an awful lot like Doggie Daddy.

"Cabbie, cabbie!" he called out. "Just the thing you need! I can take you anywhere in the Amethyst City!"

"Can you take us to see the Wizard?" Fluey asked.

"The Wizard?" the cabbie repeated. "Well . . . . errr . . . . . uhhh . . . . ."

"Hold it, hold it!" a voice called out. "Let me through, please!"

The group turned to look and they saw a wolf wearing a purple shirt and what looked like a purple bellhop's hat appeared. He reminded Boo-Boo and Fluey of Hokey Wolf.

"You want to see the Wizard?" he asked. "Let me tell you guys something, you _can't_ see the Wizard of Paws looking like a bunch of raggamuffins! No, no, no, this won't do at all! Ooooh, thank goodness you folks came to me when you did! Cabbie, bring them by my shop, so we can get them cleaned up before we let them see the wizard!"

"An excellent idea," the cabbie said, starting up the car again. "After all, we've got an image to maintain. You can't see the Wizard of Paws looking like something the cat dragged in, if you'll excuse the expression."

The cabbie started up the old car, and it sputtered toward a shop of sorts. Once it stopped, our heroes were guided inside by an assortment of characters. The Scarecrow soon found himself laying on a table while Amethyst City citizens, who resembled Mr. Jinks and Magilla Gorilla, stuffed him with brand new straw. The Tin Hound was laying on another table, while an Amethyst City citizen, resembling Squiddly Diddly, polished him up (using all six of his arms, of course). Fluey was sitting in a salon chair with Boo-Boo on his lap, while Amethyst City citizens, who looked like Cindy Bear, Penelope Pitstop, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg (both from "The Hillbilly Bears"), and Granny Sweet cleaned them up (which included Precious Pupp using his tail to shine up Fluey's sapphire boots). The Lion was also sitting in a salon chair, and having his fur fluffed and claws trimmed by four brunette girls in purple dresses (their names were Amanda, Erin C., Erin T., and Wende) and a female gray cat wearing a purple dress and a brown detective hat (her name was Jenny). Once they were all shined, polished, and clean, our heroes left the salon, and headed toward the city so they could find the Wizard. Before they could, the citizens began panicking. Everyone looked up toward the sky, and discovered an old WWI biplane flying overhead, leaving a trail of black smoke behind, and it looked like it was spelling something.

"What's goin' on? What's goin' _on_?" the Lion shouted, nervously. "Who's he? Who _is_ he?"

"It's the Wicked Warlock of the West," Fluey said. "I don't know how, but he's followed us."

The plane finished it's spelling it's message: SURRENDER FLUEY. The Amethyst City citizens just stared at the message, not knowing what in the world to think.

"Who in the world is Fluey?" a citizen who resembled Shawn asked.

"I don't know," one who looked like Multi said. "Maybe we should ask the Wizard!"

"Yeah, the Wizard will know what it means!" a citizen who looked like Coiley shouted. All of the citizens began talking at once as they started running toward a large door.

"Gee, what do we do now?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Maybe we should follow everyone else," the Scarecrow said. "If we want to see the Wizard."

No one could argue with that logic, so our heroes ran with the rest of the Amethyst City citizens toward that door. A guard (who looked like Super Snooper) was trying to restore a little order.

"Quiet! Quiet, please!" he shouted. "Pipe down, will ya? The great and powerful Wizard of Paws has seen everything, and he's got matters well in hand, he's taken care of it . . . . . I hope . . . . uh, so you can all just go home now, nothin' more to see here, just . . . . go home, and . . . . go home."

"Excuse us, sir, but we want to see the Wizard," Boo-Boo said. "All five of us."

"Eh, sorry," the guard said. "But me orders are nobody can see the great Wizard of Paws. Not nobody, not no how!"

"Please!" Fluey shouted. "We've _got_ to see the Wizard! It's important!"

"Not nobody, not no how," the guard repeated.

"But he's Fluey!" the Scarecrow shouted.

"The Warlock's Fluey?" the guard asked. Fluey nodded. "Well . . . . well okay. That's different. Wait here, and I'll go announce you."

And with that, the guard turned on his heel, and walked through the door.

"Did you hear that?" the Scarecrow asked. "He's gonna go announce us! I'm as good as smarter than the average scarecrow!"

"I can almost hear my heart beatin'," the Tin Hound said.

"We'll be back in Jellystone in time for dinner," Boo-Boo said.

"And in another hour or so, I'll be king of the forest!" the Lion shouted, excitedly.

"You mean you wouldn't be afraid of anything?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Not nobody!" the Lion shouted. "Not no how!"

"Not even a rhinoceros?" the Tin Hound asked.

"Imposserus!" the Lion shouted.

"How 'bout a hippopotamus?" Fluey suggested.

"I'd thrash him from top to bottomamus!" the Lion shouted.

"Suppose then you met an elephant," Boo-Boo said.

"I'd wrap him up in cellophant!" the Lion shouted.

"What if it were a brontosaurus?" the Scarecrow asked.

"I'd show him who was king of the forest!" the Lion shouted.

"How?" the other four asked in unison.

"How?" the Lion shouted, incredulously. "You ask me how? I'll tell you how! Courage! What makes a king out of a slave? Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk, in the misty mist or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage! What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the ape in apricot? What have they got that I haven't got?"

"Courage," the others said in unison.

"You can say that again," the Lion said. Then he realized just what he and the other four had said. "Hey! Wait a minute . . . ."

Before anything else could happen, the door opened again, and the guard came out.

"The Wizard says go away," he said, and then he turned and went back through the door, slamming it behind him.

"Go away?" our heroes said in perfect unison.

"Looks like we came all that way for nothing," the Scarecrow said.

"Aw, gee . . . ." Boo-Boo said, sitting down on a step, and he started to cry. "I was so happy, too. I thought we were really going home."

"Hey, don't cry, Boo-Boo," Fluey said, sitting down next to the little bear cub. "We'll get in to see the Wizard, somehow."

"Yeah, sure we will," the Tin Hound said.

"I hope so," Boo-Boo said, sniffling. "I really miss Yogi, and Cindy, and Mr. Ranger, and Huck and Snagglepuss . . . . and everybody."

"I know what you mean," Fluey said. "I miss my friends, too. Being homesick is no fun at all. I know my Aunt Tillie's gonna worry herself sick over me if we don't get back. And she'll _never_ forgive me for running away and making her worry!"

The group didn't realize that the guard had heard what was going on, and he had opened a smaller door in the big door. He was listening in on the conversation, and he began crying himself.

"Fluey, what if we _can't_ get back to Jellystone Park?" Boo-Boo asked. "I might never see Yogi again. Never, never, never!"

"I can't take it anymore!" the guard sobbed suddenly. "Don't cry anymore! I'll get you into see the Wizard! Just stop crying! You're breaking me up! I had an Aunt Tillie meself once! Waahhh-haaahhh-haaahhh-haaaahhhhh!"

The guard then opened the big door, and our heroes walked through it. They found themselves in a dimly lit, spooky hallway, and they began walking. Boo-Boo nervously grabbed the Scarecrow's hand in one of his, and Fluey's in his other hand, and gripped both of them tightly. The Lion suddenly stopped, and grabbed his tail, nervously.

"Just a minute, just a minute!" he shouted. "I was thinking . . . . . I don't really want to see the Wizard all that much after all. I . . . . I think I'll wait outside!"

"What's the matter with you?" the Scarecrow asked.

"He's just scared again," the Tin Hound said. "Come on, Lion. Dontcha know the Wizard's gonna give you the courage to become king of the forest?"

"I'd be too scared to ask him for it!" the Lion whined.

"Well . . . . ." Fluey said. "Well, we'll ask him for you, okay?"

"I'd still rather wait outside," the Lion whimpered.

"Why, Mr. Lion?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Because I'm still scared! Afraid, even!" the Lion wailed.

"Come on, it's not gonna be that bad!" Fluey shouted.

The group began walking forward, when suddenly the Lion let out a petrified yelp.

"What?" the Scarecrow asked.

"What is it?" the Tin Hound asked.

"What's the matter?" Fluey said.

"Somebody pulled my tail!" the Lion whined.

"You did it yourself, Lion!" the Scarecrow shouted.

"Come on," Fluey said.

The five friends then joined hands, nervously, and walked down the creepy hallway toward a throne room. Once they reached it, they saw a giant disembodied head of a yellow cat wearing a purple boater hat. The head looked a great deal like Top Cat's head.

"This had better be good!" he shouted. "I don't like to be interrupted in the middle of my afternoon nap!"

"Uhh, are you the Wizard?" Fluey asked.

"Who'd you expect? Yogi Bear?" the Wizard asked. "I am the Great and Powerful Wizard of Paws! Now who are you?"

"Uhhh . . . ." Fluey said, a little nervously. He gulped, and came forward, with Boo-Boo. "My name's Fluey, and this is my friend, Boo-Boo. We came to ask you . . . . ."

"SILENCE!" the Wizard boomed. Both Fluey and Boo-Boo backed up, nervously.

"_Ho_-lee Mesopo_tam_ia!" Fluey shouted.

"The Great and Powerful Paws knows why you're here already!" the Wizard shouted. "They don't call me the Great and Powerful Paws for nothin' ya know! Okay, Tin Hound! You _dare_ come to be for a heart? You great big clinking, clanking, clattering, overgrown tin can?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir," the Tin Hound said. "Yes, your honor. See, a little while back, we were all walkin' down the little ol' Yellow Brick Road, and . . . . ."

"QUIET!" the Wizard bellowed.

"Ooooohhhhh!" the Tin Hound shouted, nervously, and he ran back to his friends, cowering.

"All right, Scarecrow!" the Wizard shouted. "You want a brain, do you? You have the _nerve_ to ask _me_ for a brain, you big bale of bovine leftovers, you?"

"Y-y-y-yes sir, your honor!" the Scarecrow shouted, as he began bowing down to the Wizard. "I mean, your excellency . . . . I mean your Wizardry! Sir!"

"ENOUGH!" the Wizard shouted. "And get up off the floor already! I can't stand to see a grown scarecrow grovel!"

"Yes sir, yes _sir,_ sir!" the Scarecrow shouted, getting up and running back to his friends. "Shee! What a grouch!"

"All right, Lion, you're next!" the Wizard shouted. "Don't just stand there gawking at me! Get up here!"

The Lion nervously began wringing his tail, and he stepped forward. But suddenly, he found he couldn't say a word to the Wizard. He was scared speechless.

"Come on, hurry it up!" the Wizard shouted. "I haven't got all day ya know!"

The Lion began stammering, and then, he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

CRASH!

"That wasn't very nice, Mr. Wizard," Boo-Boo said. "Frightening him when he came to you for help and all."

"You _dare_ speak to the Great and Powerful Wizard of Paws in that manner?" the Wizard yelled. "I've got a good mind to kick the lot of ya outta here without giving ya anything you asked for! But I'm not gonna do that. I'm gonna grant your requests. I'm feeling generous today."

"What'd he say? What'd he say?" the Lion asked, coming too.

"However," the Wizard continued, "you've got to do something for me. You don't get something for nothing, you know."

"I knew there had to be a catch to it," Fluey sighed.

"I want you to bring me the Wicked Warlock of the West's helmet and gloves," the Wizard said.

"Th-th-th-the what of the who?" the Scarecrow asked.

"B-b-b-b-but we'd have to kill him to get them!" the Tin Hound protested.

"I didn't say it was gonna be easy, now, did I?" the Wizard asked. "Look, you guys are wasting my time. Bring me back the helmet and the gloves, and we'll talk. Now go on, get outta here!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but what if he kills us first?" the Lion asked.

"I SAID GET OUTTA HERE!" the Wizard bellowed.

"Right!" the Lion shouted. "Exit, stage outta here! Cowerin' all the way-ay-ay-ay!"

The Lion then dashed out of the Wizard's throne room, down the hallway, and right through the closest closed window he could find.


	6. The Castle of the Wicked Warlock

Our heroes soon found themselves in the darkest, spookiest forest they had ever seen in their entire lives. It wasn't going to be easy to get the Wicked Warlock's helmet and gloves, that was for sure. While they were walking, they came across a sign along the path.

"I'd turn back if I were you," the Lion read aloud. "Good idea!"

And with that, the Lion turned around and started running back in the other direction. The Scarecrow and the Tin Hound went after him, grabbed him by the arms, and brought him back. Then he began growling a bit, trying to keep whatever may have been lurking in the darkness at bay.

"Growl! Roar! Snarl, even!" he shouted.

While the lion was growling, roaring, and snarling even, the group heard some strange sounds from the trees. They looked up and saw a couple of owls and crows, with glowing red eyes.

"This forest sure is creepy," Boo-Boo said, clutching the Scarecrow's hand.

"You said it, little bear type buddy," the Scarecrow said. "You know, I betcha there are ghostly type spooks in this forest!"

"Spooks?" the Tin Hound asked. "Hmph. That's ridiculous."

"Don't you believe in spooks?" the Lion asked.

"No," the Tin Hound said. "In fact . . . . . whoooaaaa!"

Suddenly, the Tin Hound was lifted into the air by an invisible force. The others stared up at him, wide eyed and slightly slack jawed. Then, just as suddenly as he was lifted, the Tin Hound dropped, and clattered to the ground. The Scarecrow, Fluey, and Boo-Boo ran to help him to his feet, while the Lion stood back with his eyes squeezed shut, and wringing his tail in his paws.

"I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks!" he shouted. "I do, I do, I do, I _do_, even!"

Unbeknownst to our heroes, the Wicked Warlock of the West was watching them through his crystal ball alongside his Flying Muttley. He cackled as he watched the Lion whimpering in fear.

"Now I have them where I want them!" he shouted. "All right, Muttley. Take your army and go out there to the Haunted Forest! Bring me the boy and the little bear. I don't care what you do with the others, but I want that smart aleck and that little fuzzball alive and unharmed. And take special care of the sapphire boots. I want them most of all, get it?"

"Snazza frazzen razzen got it!" the Flying Muttley shouted, saluting.

"Good," the Warlock said. "Now fly! Fly you Muttleys, fly! Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

And with that, hundreds of Flying Muttleys took to the skies, heading toward the Haunted Forest.

"Rah-da-da-da-da-da-da, rah-da-da-da-da-da-da, rah-da-da-da-da-da-da-daaaahhhh!" they sang as they flew.

The Flying Muttleys reached the Haunted Forest fairy quickly and found their targets right away.

"Tremblin' transistors!" Fluey shouted. "An army of Flying Muttleys!"

"Run!" Boo-Boo shouted, and the group began running off.

Five of the Flying Muttleys surrounded the Tin Hound. The Tin Hound tried to hold them off with his axe, but five more Muttleys came onto the scene and took it away from him. The Lion had ducked underneath a bush and refused to come out, so the Muttleys left him right where he was. Ten more Muttleys had the Scarecrow surrounded and were pulling at him, and jumping up and down on him, as pieces of straw flew everywhere. A group of the Muttleys chased after Fluey and Boo-Boo. Two of them grabbed Boo-Boo by the arms and flew into the air with him.

"Fluey! Mr. Scarecrow! Mr. Tin Hound! Mr. Lion!" he yelled. "HELP!"

Fluey skidded to a halt the minute he heard Boo-Boo's call for help, but as soon as he did, a couple of the Flying Muttleys swooped down, grabbed his arms, and flew off into the air.

"Hey!" Fluey shouted, squirming to break out of the Muttleys' grips. "Hey, let me go, you overgrown shag rugs!"

"Snazza frazzen razzen, okay," one of the Flying Muttleys said, and he and his comrade flew higher into the air, and then let go.

"Me and my big mouth!" Fluey shouted as he plummeted toward the ground. "HEEEELLLLLP!"

Just before Fluey could hit the ground, the two Flying Muttleys swooped down, grabbed his arms, and flew back into the air. Then, they snickered as they flew off toward the Wicked Warlock's castle. Once the other Muttleys saw that four of them had their captives, they flew off after them, leaving the poor Scarecrow where he was, laying on the ground with piles of straw scattered all over the place.

"Hey! Hey!" the Scarecrow shouted. "How's about a little assistance here? In other words, HELP!"

"Hey, what happened?" the Tin Hound asked as he and the Lion ran over.

"Well, first they tore my legs off and threw them over there," the Scarecrow said. "Then they took my chest out and threw it over there."

"Well, that's you all over, isn't it?" the Tin Hound said.

"They sure knocked the stuffings out of you, didn't they?" the Lion asked.

"Yeah, well, don't just stand there, you guys!" the Scarecrow shouted. "Start putting me back together so we can go after those Flying Muttleys!"

The Tin Hound and the Lion then began gathering up the straw so they could stuff it back into the Scarecrow, and that was going to be easier said than done.

Meanwhile, the Flying Muttleys returned to the Wicked Warlock's castle. dropping off their captives, literally.

"Ow!" Fluey shouted, as he crash landed right on his stomach. "Sunday flyers!"

"Nice to see you've done something right for a change, Muttley," the Warlock said. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Some welcome," Fluey grumbled, as he and Boo-Boo stood up.

"What are you going to do with us?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Nothing," the Warlock said. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything to either of you. As long as you give me those sapphire boots, boy!"

"No way," Fluey said, folding his arms across his chest.

"All right, I gave you a chance," the Warlock said, shrugging. He walked over to Fluey and Boo-Boo and then suddenly grabbed the little bear by the nape of the neck, and walked over to the window. Then he held Boo-Boo out the window.

"This is your last chance, boy!" he shouted. "Either you give me those boots, or your little friend has a flying lesson, the hard way!"

"Hey, man, that's low," Fluey said, glaring at the Warlock. "That is really, _really_ low!"

"They don't call me the Wicked Warlock of the West for nothing, kid!" the Warlock shouted.

"All right," Fluey said. "I can't let you drop Boo-Boo out the window. You win."

"That's a good little boy," the Warlock said, as Fluey sat down in a nearby chair. "I knew you'd listen to reason."

The Warlock let go of Boo-Boo, and then bent down in order to get the boots. But the minute he touched them, the boots released an electrical charge which zapped him right in the hands.

"YEEEEOOOUUUUUCH!" he screeched.

"Somehow, I had a feeling that would happen," Fluey said. "Those are the breaks, man. Now I think it's time we bid you a civil adieu."

And with that, Fluey and Boo-Boo were about to head for the door when the Warlock grabbed Fluey by the arm, and held him in a vice like grip.

"You're not going anywhere until I get those boots!" the Warlock shouted.

"Look, it's obvious they won't come off!" Fluey shouted.

"I _know_ that!" the Warlock yelled. "I forgot the boots won't come off . . . . that is as long as you're still alive."

"I _really_ don't like the sound of that . . . ."

"I just need to figure out exactly _how_ to do it. We have to do these things delicately, or else the spell won't work correctly."

While the Warlock was busy contemplating this dilemma, Boo-Boo noticed that neither the Warlock, nor the Flying Muttley were watching. He figured this was his only chance to make an escape. And he knew he had better take it. Immediately, he dashed out of the door, and down the hallway to the exit of the castle.

"Run, Boo-Boo, run!" Fluey shouted.

"Don't just stand there, you flying fleabag!" the Warlock shouted, bopping his Flying Muttley over the head with his fist. "Get him!"

"Snazza frazza razzen, who's a fleabag?" the Flying Muttley grumbled. Then he stuck two of his "fingers" into his mouth, and whistled. Several more Muttleys appeared and they started chasing after Boo-Boo. These weren't the army of Flying Muttleys, though. These Muttleys were dressed as Winkie Guards (they were collectively known as The Muttley Guards).

Boo-Boo kept on running while the Muttley Guards chased after him. Fluey and the Warlock were watching through the tower window. The Guards then started closing the drawbridge, while Boo-Boo was trying to run across it. When it started to close, the little bear climbed up the drawbridge, and jumped. He landed on the other side of the castle just as the drawbridge slammed shut, and he kept on running.

"You nincompooches!" the Warlock screamed. "Get after him!"

But by the time the Muttley Guards opened the drawbridge, Boo-Boo was already long gone. The Warlock was ready to lose it by this point. But then he realized he still had the one he wanted, anyway.

"That little runt may have gotten away," he said, turning toward Fluey. "But _you_ won't be so lucky!"

The Warlock then crossed the room, grabbed a large hour glass, and turned it over so the sand would start falling.

"See this?" he asked. "This is how long you have to stay alive! And believe me, twerp, it isn't long! I can't wait forever to get those boots!"

And with that, the Warlock cackled, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Fluey ran to the door and tried opening it, but it had been locked. Then, he walked over to the tower window.

"I wonder how far it is to the ground from here?" he asked, figuring he could just climb down the wall. He looked out the window, and immediately began backing up into the room.

"Eeeesh!" he shouted. "_Too_ far! I'll never make it out of here without my powers. If only Coiley and Multi were here. What am I gonna do now?"

Fluey sat down on the floor and sighed. Without access to his powers, he was stuck.

Meanwhile, Boo-Boo had found his way back to the Haunted Forest and his friends. The Lion and the Tin Hound were just about finished putting the Scarecrow back together.

"Hey, look, fellers," the Tin Hound said. "It's Boo-Boo! Where did he come from?"

"Well, first you have a Papa Bear, and then you have a Mama Bear, and then they have a Baby Bear," the Lion said. "And then, comes Goldilocks. Enter, stage left!"

"That's not exactly what I meant," the Tin Hound said.

"I think he's come to tell us where Fluey is," the Scarecrow said.

"Right," Boo-Boo replied. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

With Boo-Boo in the lead, the four friends ran as fast as they could to the Wicked Warlock's castle. And that alone wasn't easy. They had to climb a series of large rocks in order to reach it.

"Heavens to free falls!" the Lion shouted. "I hope my strength holds out."

"I hope your _tail_ holds out!" the Tin Hound shouted, keeping a firm grip on the Lion's tail as they climbed. Finally, they made it over the rocks, and to the foot of the scariest castle imaginable.

"What's that?" the Scarecrow asked.

"The castle of the Wicked Warlock of the West," Boo-Boo said. "And Fluey's locked up in the tower."

"We've gotta get him out of there before that Warlock does somethin' downright mean and disagreeable to him," the Tin Hound said.

"Sure, but how?" the Scarecrow asked. "Check out those marchin' mutts down there."

"Who are they? Who _are_ they?" the Lion asked, nervously.

"The Warlock's Muttley Guards," Boo-Boo said.

The foursome looked and saw the Muttley Guards marching back and forth in front of the Warlock's castle. It was going to be a challenge getting past them, that was for sure.

"Ro-ee-ah, ree-oh-ah," the Muttley Guards chanted as they marched. "Ro-ee-ah, ree-oh-ah."

"How are we gonna get past them?" Boo-Boo asked.

"I think I've got an idea," the Scarecrow said.

"Oh good," the Lion said. "An idea, a plan of attack, even!"

"Yeah, and _you're_ gonna lead us," the Scarecrow said.

"Right," the Lion said, nodding. "I'm gonna . . . . . _I'm_ gonna lead you? Wait a minute, wait a minute! You want me to get Fluey outta there?"

"Yep," the Scarecrow said.

"Please, Mr. Lion," Boo-Boo said. "Fluey can't help himself right now. He doesn't have his super powers. He said he could only turn into his superhero self if he and his friends are together, and his friends aren't here."

"All right," the Lion said, trying to sound tough. "I'll go in there. Wicked Warlock or no Wicked Warlock! Guards or no guards! Courage or no courage! There's just one thing I want you fellas to do first."

"What's that?" the Scarecrow, the Tin Hound, and Boo-Boo asked in unison.

"Talk me out of it!" the Lion wailed. Then he turned and started running away. "Exit, stage outta here!"

"Oh no you don't!" the Tin Hound shouted, at the same time the Scarecrow shouted,

"Get back here!"

The Tin Hound and the Scarecrow grabbed the Lion by the arms and dragged him back to where they were hiding. As they were figuring out how to get into the castle, they were suddenly jumped by four of the Muttley Guards. Much yelling and shouting ensued as our heroes and the Guards began fighting each other. By the time it was all over, Boo-Boo, the Scarecrow, the Tin Hound, and the Lion came out, all dressed up in the Muttley Guards' uniforms. Then they snuck down to where the other Muttley guards were marching, and marched right into the castle with them, unnoticed. Once they were inside, they ducked around the corner.

"Now which way do we go?" the Tin Hound asked.

"Follow me!" Boo-Boo shouted, and he started running up the stairs. The others followed, until Boo-Boo stopped at the top of the stairs, at the tower door. The Scarecrow then knocked on the door.

"Hey, Fluey, ol' buddy ol' pal," he said. "You in there?"

"Yeah, I'm in here!" Fluey called. "Hurry and get me outta here before the hour glass runs out!"

"Stand back, I'll take care of it," the Tin Hound said, picking up his axe. Then he began smacking the door with it until the door opened. Immediately, Fluey rushed out while the others discarded their disguises.

"Come on, gang!" Fluey shouted. "Let's get outta here!"

"I'm with you!" the Lion shouted. "Exit, stage left! Stage outta here, even!"

The fivesome then beat a hasty retreat down the stairs, but before they could make it out the door, it slammed shut, and our heroes heard a dastardly sounding cackle nearby, and a wheezy sounding snicker.

"You weren't leaving, were you?" the Wicked Warlock asked, holding the hour glass. One of his Flying Muttleys was beside him. "Why, we've only just got started!"

"Heavens to heart failure!" the Lion shouted. "Trapped like mice! Rats, even!"

The Warlock cackled and the Muttley Guards ran in, with their spears poised and ready to skewer our heroes. The Scarecrow then suddenly looked up at the chandelier, which was directly over the Muttley Guards. And he was standing right next to the rope that held it. Quickly, the Scarecrow grabbed the Tin Hound's axe (and the Tin Hound along with it), and cut the rope. The chandelier fell, right on top of the guards.

"And away we go!" the Scarecrow shouted, and he and the others began running as fast as they could.

"After them!" the Warlock ordered. "After them, you numbskulls! Don't let them get away!"

"Snazza frazza razzen CHARGE!" the Flying Muttley shouted, and flew off, along with the other Flying Muttleys and the Muttley Guards.

Our heroes ran up the tower stairs and out onto the roof. That seemed to be the only way they could get away from all those Muttleys. The Warlock saw them take that route, and cackled.

"We have them now!" he shouted. "Half you Muttleys go that way, and the other half go that way!"

"Snazza frazza razzen yes sir!" the Muttleys shouted in unison and went in the directions the Warlock had pointed out.

Our heroes kept running, until they suddenly found themselves blocked off by the Muttley Guards. They turned back around in order to go back the way they came, but they were again cut off by the Muttley Guards, and a couple of Flying Muttleys as well. No matter which way they turned, they were cut off by the guards.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted. "There's nowhere to go!"

"We're cornered!" the Tin Hound shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, haaahhhh!" the Warlock cackled as he approached our heroes. "Gotcha now, you goody-goodies. Heh, heh, heh. Now then, the last to go will see the first three go before him. And that little fuzzball, as well!"

The Warlock then took a torch that was hanging on the wall, and cackled evilly.

"How's about a little fire, Scarecrow?" he asked, throwing the torch at the Scarecrow.

"Yeeeooowowowowowouch!" the Scarecrow shouted, as his straw arm caught on fire.

"Hang on, Scarecrow!" Fluey shouted, grabbing a nearby bucket of water. He swung it forward, dousing not only the Scarecrow with the water, but the Wicked Warlock as well.

"No!" the Warlock yelled. A puddle of ooze suddenly formed at his feet, and he began sinking into it. "Now look what you've done, you little twerp! MUTTLEY! Muttley, you nincompooch! _Do_ something!"

"Snazza frazza razzen yes sir!" the Flying Muttley shouted. Then he grabbed the Warlock by his collar, and tried pulling him out of the puddle of ooze he was sinking into, but Muttley only succeeded into being dragged along into the ooze with the Warlock.

"What the . . . . ." the Tin Hound asked.

"I'm _melt_ing!" the Warlock wailed. "_Meeeeeeellllll_ting!"

"Snazza frazza razzen what a world!" the Flying Muttley shouted.

The Wicked Warlock of the West then let out a blood curdling scream, and he and his Flying Muttley melted into the pile of ooze completely, leaving only the Warlock's helmet and gloves. The minute the Warlock was destroyed, all the other Muttleys began disappearing in puffs of smoke.

"Gosh . . . ." Boo-Boo said. "Is . . . . is he . . . ."

"Yeah, I think so," the Scarecrow said. "Ding-dong, the Warlock's dead!"

"Yeah, man!" Fluey shouted. "What a way to go!"

"There's nothin' left of him but his helmet and gloves," the Tin Hound said.

"Guess he won't be needing them, anymore," Fluey said, picking up the Warlock's helmet and gloves. "Come on, fellas! Let's get back to the Amethyst City!"


	7. No Place Like Home

"Back so soon?" the giant Wizard of Paws' head asked once our heroes returned to the Amethyst City.

"Yes, sir," Fluey said, holding out the Wicked Warlock's helmet and gloves. "We brought back the Wicked Warlock of the West's helmet and gloves. We melted him into a pile of gelatinous goo!"

"You did, huh?" the Wizard asked. "Hmm. I thought the task would be impossible!"

"Hey, man, doing the impossible is my life!" Fluey shouted. "In any case, we did what you asked, so now will you give us what we asked for?"

"Yeah, well . . . ." the Wizard said, thoughtfully. "I'll have to think about it a little. Come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Boo-Boo asked. "But . . . . but I want to go home now!"

"Yeah, man, we practically _killed_ ourselves to get the helmet and gloves!" Fluey shouted. "Besides, if you were any kind of great and powerful wizard, you'd keep your promises!"

"Hey, be glad I'm giving you an audience tomorrow!" the Wizard shouted. "I could tell ya to come back twenty years from now, ya know!"

While the Wizard was yelling, Boo-Boo noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There was a yellow cat wearing a vest and hat. And the cat looked eerily similar to the giant Wizard head standing at some sort of machine.

"Hey, Fluey, look!" Boo-Boo said, pointing over.

"The Great and Powerful Wizard of Paws has spoken!" he shouted, just as the others turned to look in the direction Boo-Boo was pointing. The cat then felt like he was being watched, and he turned to look, and found the quintet looking at him.

"Uh oh," he said, grabbing a purple curtain and closing it. "Ahhh . . . . . pay no attention to that cat behind the curtain!"

"Hey!" Fluey shouted, as he and the others walked over. He grabbed the curtain and opened it. "Who are you?"

"I am the Great and Powerful . . . . ." he started, into the microphone, but then he stepped away from it, and faced the others.

"Wizard of Paws," he finished.

"I don't buy that, man," Fluey said, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the yellow cat.

"Well, you'd better," the cat said. "'Cause I'm the only Wizard of Paws around here."

"You, sir, are a humbug!" the Scarecrow shouted.

"And you're a bad cat, too," Boo-Boo said.

"Hey, hey, now," the Wizard said. "No I'm not! I'm not a bad cat. A bad wizard, maybe, but not a bad cat!"

"What about the heart you promised the Tin Hound?" the Scarecrow shouted. "And the courage you promised the Lion?"

"And the brain you promised the Scarecrow, too?" the Tin Hound asked.

"A brain," the Wizard said. "Hey, anybody can have a brain, you know! See, where I come from, there are these places called schools and universities and things like that. And people go there to get smart and stuff like that. But they've got something you haven't got. A diploma."

The Wizard then walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and pulled out a stack of diplomas, pulling one out.

"And therefore," he went on, "by the power vested in me, et cetera, et cetera, I present you the honorary degree of Th.D."

"Hey look at me!" the Scarecrow shouted. "I'm a T.h.D! Hey-hey-hey-heee! Uhh, what _is_ a T.h.D?"

"Doctor of Thinkology," the Wizard explained.

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square rot of the remaining side," the Scarecrow said, suddenly. Then he smiled. "Hey, whattaya know, Joe? I'm smarter than the average scarecrow! How can I ever thank you enough, Mr. Wizard, sir?"

"Yeah, well, you can't," the Wizard said. Then he turned toward the Lion. "And as for you, I think you're a little mixed up here. You think that just because you run away from danger you don't have any courage. That's not cowardism. That's wisdom, fella. But, where I come from, we have these things called heroes, and they have about as much courage as you do. But they've got something you haven't got. A medal."

The Wizard then pulled a black bag out of the cabinet. He reached into it, and pulled out a gold medal.

"Therefore, for standing up against Wicked Warlocks and flying into the teeth of danger, et cetera, et cetera," he said, as he pinned the medal on the Lion's chest, "I award you with the Triple Cross, and hereby induct you into the Legion of Courage!"

"Heavens to howdy-do," the Lion said, looking at his medal. "Look what it says. Courage. Ain't it the truth! Ain't it the truth!"

"And as for you," the Wizard said, turning toward the Tin Hound. "You want a heart. Let me level with ya, pal, you're lucky _not_ to have one. They will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."

"Yeah, but . . . . I still want one," the Tin Hound said.

"Well, where I come from," the Wizard went on, "we have people who do nothing but do good deeds. We call 'em phila . . . . err, phila . . . . ehhhh . . . . good-deed-doers. And their hearts aren't any bigger than your own, pal. But they've got something you haven't got. A testimonial."

The Wizard then reached into that big black bag of his, and pulled out a red, heart shaped pocket watch and chain.

"And so, in consideration of your kindness and stuff like that there," he went on, "I am proud to present to you with a small token of our esteem. Wear it in good health, bud."

"Shuckens, that's nice of you, Mr. Wizard," the Tin Hound said. "Oh, hey, what about Fluey and Boo-Boo?"

"Yeah, about that . . . ." the Wizard said, thoughtfully.

"I don't think there's anything in that bag that'll help us get back to Jellystone Park, Mr. Wizard," Boo-Boo said.

"Not in the bag, no," the Wizard said. "However, there _is_ a way I can get you guys back to Jellystone Park. I'll have to take you guys back there myself. See, I've got a hot air balloon out back. All we gotta do is fill it up and I'll pilot it back to Jellystone Park. Matter of fact, that balloon is how I got here in the first place. I thought it would be a nice place to take a little cat nap in. How was I to know it was about to take off?"

"Gee, weren't you afraid?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Afraid?" the Wizard scoffed. "I've laughed in the face of danger! Sneered in the face of doom! Chuckled at the face of catastrophe!"

"You _were_ afraid, weren't you?" Fluey said, knowingly.

"Petrified," the Wizard admitted. "But, nonetheless, the wind changed, and the balloon landed down in this city, where the inhabitants declared me the Great and Powerful Wizard of Paws, so I took the job. But I kept the balloon just in case I needed it, and it looks like we'll be needing it, so let's go, folks!"

Within moments, our heroes got the Wizard's balloon inflated, and soon they were standing at the center of the Amethyst City, with the Wizard, Fluey, and Boo-Boo inside the basket. The Wizard was addressing the citizens.

"Citizens of the Amethyst City," he said. "As of this time, I am leaving on a great journey, and I don't know if I'm gonna be back, either. I hereby decree that until I return, the Scarecrow, the Tin Hound, and the Lion will be running the show here. Obey them as you would obey me, and . . . . and don't take any wooden nickels."

Just as the Wizard was about to take off, a strong gust of wind blew. Boo-Boo was sitting on the edge of the basket, and the wind knocked him off, and into the crowd.

"Uh oh," Fluey said, and he started climbing out of the basket. "Hold it a minute, Mr. Wizard, we just lost a passenger!"

"Uhh, uhh . . . . wait a minute here!" the Wizard shouted. Suddenly, the balloon started to take off.

"Hey, uhhh, fellers?" the Tin Hound started, as Fluey and Boo-Boo started returning to the balloon. "You might want to hurry a little . . . . ."

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted. "Mr. Wizard, wait a minute!"

"Come back!" Boo-Boo shouted. "Don't go without us! Please come back!"

"I can't come back!" the Wizard shouted, shrugging, as he drifted off into the sky. "I don't know how it works!"

And with that, the Wizard's balloon disappeared from sight. Boo-Boo sniffled, and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Now we'll never get home!" he cried.

"Heavens to homesickness," the Lion said. "Then you can stay with us right here in Paws. We don't want you guys to go."

"Gee, that's nice of you, Mr. Lion," Boo-Boo said, sniffling. "But Paws will never be like Jellystone Park."

"Yeah, we . . . . we just don't belong here," Fluey said. "I'm sure the others stopped wondering what happened to us by now. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I don't know," the Scarecrow said. "But here comes someone who can help."

Fluey and Boo-Boo looked skyward, and saw a very large bubble coming down. A very familiar large bubble, in fact. Once the bubble landed, it popped, revealing the Sorcerer of the South.

"Please, Mr. Sorcerer," Boo-Boo said. "Will you help us?"

"Can you even help us?" Fluey asked.

"You don't need anyone's help anymore," the Sorcerer said. "You've always had the power to go back to Jellystone Park."

"You gotta be kidding!" Fluey shouted.

"Why didn't you tell them before?" the Scarecrow asked.

"Because they'd never believe me," the Sorcerer said. "Matter of fact, Fluey had to learn it himself."

"Did you learn anythin', Fluey?" the Tin Hound asked. Fluey stood there for a moment, biting his lower lip, and staring down at the ground. Finally, he looked up and took a deep breath.

"Well . . . ." he said. "I guess I learned that running away from your problems doesn't solve them. It can only create more problems. And . . . . . that instead of running from them, I should face them, because sooner or later, all problems will eventually get solved . . . . . right?"

"That's right," the Sorcerer said. "That's all there is to it. Now those magic boots will take you back to Jellystone Park in two seconds."

"Me too?" Boo-Boo asked.

"You too," the Sorcerer said.

"Oh boy!" Boo-Boo shouted. "That's great! But it's gonna be tough to say goodbye, huh, Fluey?"

"Yeah," Fluey said, nodding.

"Goodbye, Mr. Tin Hound," Boo-Boo said, giving the Tin Hound a hug. The Tin Hound was sniffling a bit.

"Hey, man, don't cry!" Fluey shouted. "You'll rust up somethin' awful!"

"I'm sorry," the Tin Hound said. "I just get all choked up about these sad goodbyes."

"Goodbye, Mr. Lion," Boo-Boo said.

"I know this is gonna sound awful of me," Fluey said, "but I think I'm gonna miss the way you used to run and yell for help before you found your courage."

"Heavens to heartaches," the Lion said. "I never would have found my courage in the first place, if it weren't for you and Boo-Boo."

Fluey and Boo-Boo said nothing, and then turned to the Scarecrow. Boo-Boo gave him the biggest hug he could muster.

"I think I'm gonna miss you the most," he said.

"So long, Scarecrow," Fluey said.

"Are you ready now?" the Sorcerer of the South asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess," Fluey said, picking up Boo-Boo.

"Then close your eyes, click your heels three times, and say there's no place like home."

Both Fluey and Boo-Boo closed their eyes tightly, and Fluey clicked his heels together three times.

"There's no place like home," they said together. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home . . . ."

The two of them continued this mantra, and things began swirling around and around. Suddenly, everything went black.

"I think he's starting to come around," was the next thing Fluey heard, though he was still repeating "there's no place like home."

"Come on, Fluey, wake up," another familiar voice coaxed.

Slowly, Fluey opened his eyes, though his vision was a bit blurry, but it focused shortly. He found himself laying on a cot in the first aid station at Jellystone Park. Coiley, Multi, Shawn, Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith, Auggie, Doggie Daddy, Quick Draw, Snooper, and Blabber were all standing there. Ranger Smith was holding an ice pack to Fluey's head.

"Hey, welcome back," Snooper said. Fluey looked around, a little confused at first.

"Back . . . . ." he said. "You mean . . . . you mean back at the park?"

"Yeah, well, it's just a figure of speech," Snooper said.

"I'll go get the others," Auggie said, and he left the station for a moment. Suddenly, Coiley's guitar started beeping, and he went over to answer it.

"Oh, hi, Top Cat," he said. "What are you doing calling this line?"

"I tried the ship first, and there wasn't anyone there," Top Cat said. "Anyway, I'm just calling to check in on your pal, making sure he got back okay."

"Don't worry about that, Top Cat," Ranger Smith said. "He should be all right now."

"Yeah, though he got himself a pretty bad bump on the noggin," Doggie Daddy said. "He had us worried for awhile, there. We thought he was going to leave us."

"But . . . . but I _did_ leave!" Fluey shouted, sitting up. "Both me _and_ Boo-Boo! We got sucked up into this tornado, and landed in this place called Paws, and we were trying to get back for days, and . . . . ."

"Okay, okay, just calm down," Ranger Smith said, gently pushing Fluey back down. "Lie back down and rest now. You just had a bad dream, that's all."

Before Fluey could say anything else, Auggie returned to the first aid station, with Yogi, Huck, and Snagglepuss behind him.

"Hi, Fluey," Huck said. "Remember me? Your ol' pal, Huckleberry?"

"And me?" Yogi asked. "Good ol' Yogi Bear?"

"Heavens to Mergatroid!" Snagglepuss shouted. "You couldn't forget a face like mine, could ya? No matter how hard you tried!"

"But it _wasn't_ a dream!" Fluey protested. "It was a real place. And Yogi, and Huck, and Snag, and Top Cat . . . . . all of you were there! But . . . . but you couldn't have been . . . . ."

"Well, sometimes a blow to the head can cause a person to have strange dreams," Ranger Smith said.

"No, really!" Fluey shouted. "Paws was a real place, all right! Parts of it were downright creepy, though, but most of it wasn't, you know? Especially the Amethyst City."

"Amethyst City, huh?" Multi said.

"Come on, don't you guys believe me?" Fluey asked. "Boo-Boo, you were there! Tell 'em!"

"Sorry, Fluey," Boo-Boo said, shrugging. "But I didn't go anywhere, except to find Mr. Ranger after the window blew out of the ship and hit you."

"Don't worry about it, Fluey," Coiley said. "The main thing is you're all right. Those fangirls left, so there's plenty of peace and quiet now."

"Right," Huck said. "Speakin' of peace and quiet, I think we'd better let the patient get a little shut eye."

The others agreed, and started to leave the first aid station. Boo-Boo stayed behind for a moment.

"Was Paws like that place you told me your mother told you stories about, Fluey?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fluey said. "Except for a couple of creepy forests. But other than that, Paws was everything I thought it would be. But I'm kinda glad to be back. There really _is_ no place like home!"

THE END


End file.
